Charlie Collins
''.. And please, don't forget me, never! .. '' — ❀ Charlie Collins. Charlie Collins (born June 20,2000) is the main deuteragonist of Letters for June. The brilliant immature hacker genius. He was Oliver Everdeen's best friend before moving to Finland, leaving Charlie ''alone in his hometown of Countfield, California. They revive their Platonic friendship again and extend more and more of history.' Together again, they face various mysterious events that the city hides, dealing with personal problems and selfish attitudes. Charlie's death may be the catalyst for unlocking Oliver's powers, with relationship and development being the main element of the story, with Charlie evolving further with Oliver, facing his insecurity and negative thoughts. ❀'' ''Personality Remarkably resilient boy with a unique spirit, fierce intellect and brilliant imagination. Charlie is a stubborn young man, very naughty and rebellious, he is a typical mess of the foundation, and can be described as audacious and outgoing. He is also rude, makes sarcastic comments often, acts without fear and likes to take risks, something that often causes him problems, he is firm of loyalty and great compassion for those he trusts and believes. Charlie exhibits an immature personality type. He is decidedly stubborn and strong-tempered, he acts in a childish and reckless manner, and does not seem ashamed to swear in public.Charlie may be prone to outbursts of anger and have serious abandonment and confidence issues following the abandonment of his father, his mother with postpartum depression, Oliver's move to Finland and the death of Elizabeth Shawn. Because of all his bad experience over the years, he became unfaithful and resentful of life, convinced that there was really no one who really cared about him or could be trusted, showing insecurity all the time. His aunt, Claire Collins took care of him, she works at a coffee shop called Sweet Off, where every day charlie helps and works at her aunt's coffee shop now. Charlie can also be quite talkative at times said by his aunt Claire, in addition to having extraordinary imagination. He has enjoyed writing and inventing heroic stories since he was little, and he shared with Oliver. Charlie tends to have small panic attacks when he is triggered by traumatic moments in his life, due to the extensive abuse and mistreatment he received at the hands of his father. He sometimes helps old ladies by showing a good heart yet. Sometimes he is very insensitive to other people's feelings and can act selfishly, always wanting the attention of her loved ones since he has not received affection from he parents, and getting jealous and resentful. Charlie can also be very irrational and irresponsible, who usually takes the form of blaming others for out of control situations and avoiding any liability for damage caused by herself (ie when he tells Oliver not to blame someone else , it is his fault), who blames the sick mother for misery; but in some cases he will eventually recognize when he was wrong and apologize. However, Oliver is aware of Charlie's flaws and problems with being psychologically injured, but still values him highly and considers him a "good friend for life-long adventures." Charlie is also a very protective, devoted, and faithful companion, although he tends to be very attached. He is very straightforward about his (romantic) feelings for other people, even though he is quite verbally aggressive. Despite his rough exterior appearance, Charlie is really a very insecure and scary person, and his selfish acting can be nothing more than a facade he built to protect himself from further damage. Charlie deals with the depression caused by he experience of loss and abandonment, and is implicitly suffering from insomnia, anxiety attacks and even had suicidal thoughts before Oliver returned. It appears to show symptoms of Borderline Personality Disorder, characterized by its problems of trust and abandonment, and quite represents Peter Pan Syndrome, which never behaves at its age. '' .. I started not caring when you left as a lonely warrior, oliver .. '' Charlie has his denial of his lack of height. Even in moments of relative calm, any and all references to your stature cause you to lose control violently of your emotions and attack verbally and physically, saying that it is best to face you face to face that you will repent. Charlie dropped out of his studies at Heaven Academy for scratching the door of Principal Theodore's classroom, badly, and disrespectful of the teachers, showing his middle finger to the principal himself, and especially letting out firecrackers. All of these self-destructive character traits of Charlie, including his rebellion against authorities and his family, drug debts, and the loss of control over his own life, which become apparent in his chaotic lifestyle and his lack of school ambition. and occupational, as well as his refusal of responsibility, may be linked to his depression, representing Charlie's way of coping with his despair, filling his inner emptiness, and easing his pain. In addition, your lack of sensitivity may be linked to your experience of loss and abandonment and consequent depression. During his time with Oliver, Charlie's personality seems to grow and develop greatly, as he finds new strength in Oliver's support and the resurgence of his close friendship. Although Charlie may not look like this from the outside, as it is difficult for him to show these traits as the story goes, he seems able to show a more loving and courageous side, admitting his selfishness towards the family over the years. '' ''In addition to acting childishly, Charlie is a great hacker genius who sometimes hacks for fun known on the Internet as Aka or Koopa, and builds mini robots that he saw from his mind and shared ideas with Oliver as a child. His ways of working are quite chaotic, and as a genius he doesn't mind making a mess while doing things, always keeping the room messy, yet Charlie has not adapted well to his aunt Claire's overly organized and perfectionist ways, always fighting over it. Charlie maintains a very strict and meaningless policy when it comes to those who intentionally cause harm and misfortune to those he likes and loves. Charlie gets into gangs and drugs a lot, even bets on getting enough money to save his sick mother from the hospital, and ends up in trouble over a large amount of debt, every Saturday he goes into an illegal fight. of bots and various other types of betting methods to earn more easy money, even if it doesn't fit the size of the bullies. pretending not to be qualified, bluffing all the time. Charlie blaming his curiosity was also warned many times while studying at Heaven Academy for hacking security cameras. '' .. By day I work helping my aunt in my mom's old cafeteria, and by night I hack things I find interesting! .. '' ❀ Appearance Of the club of ninjas,Charlie being is the shortest of all, and hardly even grew tall enough like the others. He has disheveled and messy orange hair the color of fire, spiked at all angles around his head, in some parts of his hair being light orange, giving the idea of a '' sunflower ''. Charlie is a young teenager of Japanese descent, with salmon pink eyes. His relatively lean constitution and short stature often lead him to be confused with an elementary school student. His outfit is still under development, just like Oliver. He also wears band-aids on his face because he gets ''hurt a lot.'' ❀ Autobiography My name is Charlie Collins, but you can call me the Brave of the Storms! I'm trapped in this gray and obviously humorless city, scratching with the pen each time I lose patience with the people who put country music in the cafeteria. At least I have by my side who says the endless queen of beers, Aunt Claire. She's always disappointed or worried about me, but man, which one she still doesn't understand that I'm 18 now and officially an adult? At least what I think! ' This is fine! ' Which, I get it. I am no one's image of a perfect son, or student. Or anything, really. Who the hell wants to be perfect? I'm surrounded all day by the so-called "perfection" and it sucks. My mother would agree with me at those times. It's been years since she somehow tried to kill herself exactly when I turned nine, and I still think about it all the time. I don't blame her for believing my dad, I still love her after all, I understand that was a mistake. I wanted to visit her more often at the hospital, And I swore to my mother that I would find a way to get her out of there, and let's face the late afternoon sky as usual. I have two things still intact from all the years gone by, The Great Hacking Skill and My Great Creativity, of course. Maybe with that I can make this place a little less sad than when I found it. ❀ Background Charlie and Oliver are born and raised together in Countfield with their families, where they were inseparable close childhood friends who always stayed together and played warriors at home or at the tree house, dreaming of their future and the adventures they would always experience together. They both discovered a passion for robots and technology, making mini robots/bots that always went wrong. Once in a while they played with alyssa and edd for being their neighbors, they created the ninja club, where the goal was to make adventures all over the world, girls are forbidden, except for alyssa. Since charlie has a certain animal allergy, one of her uncles gave her a red plush panda, who later became an integral part of oliver and charlie's adventures. In 2008, Oliver was with Charlie at his home when he received the news that he was leaving for Finland. Although Oliver did not want to leave him at the time, his family moved to Finland nonetheless, leaving Charlie to deal with loneliness alone. Each day passed, her father was more and more different, always drank a lot, and came to beat charlie leaving motionless for seconds. The mother managed to separate him from his father, and protected him all the time. She and her son seemed to have shared a close bond. her mother always had anxiety problems, suicidal thoughts and taking medication, she developed postpartum depression when charlie was still a baby, always leaving him with his sister, Claire so she can't hurt him. One day Charlie had just turned 9 and since they couldn't afford a birthday, his mother drove to the park to feed birds and talk to other children. She tried to commit suicide by drowning in a lake by using her car while Charlie was distracted. Unfortunately, Charlie saw the tragedy unfold, totally paralyzed and screaming for his mother. Claire offers to take care of charlie, her mother is now always trapped in the hospital. Alyssa and Edd also walked away from Charlie, leaving once more alone. Charlie always smiled and laughed, but gradually resented his life without his parents and Oliver. Her relationship with her aunt claire was pretty neutral, Claire always wanted to take pictures and be nice to charlie, and charlie hated that. After all, he loves his aunt. From losing his parents, Charlie started to get more rebellious, walking with "bad boys", and running away from home. He came back interested in robots and hacking again. He has been hacking and messing around on the internet, and was known as Koopa. He used to have varying degrees of malice for this and thus earned a bad reputation with local police over the years. Every Saturday he sneaks out the bedroom window and heads for robot fight bets, always risking enough money to get his mother out of the hospital. Charlie engaged in robot fights that soon turned into an outlet for his intellect, despite the negative social connotations for which the sport was notorious. During this time, he also became friends for a while with other bot fighters, meeting Parker. He became increasingly frustrated with Countfield and conceived a desire to escape his hometown anyway. Her emotional temperament took physical form. Charlie would escape and always stress about his parents' affairs, especially his father, who hit him. Charlie attended Heaven Academy until at least 2016, where he finally found support from another local girl, Elizabeth Shawn, establishing a firm, innocent passionate friendship. Although he was highly genius, he played games and jokes. vandalism before being expelled from Heaven Academy two years before Oliver started attending. after being expelled, before leaving school forever, he scratched the boys' bathroom and collected data to hack the principal, making him his ''arch rival. Charlie and his new best friend planned to flee and live together to another city, or even country before Elizabeth died in a brutal car accident, where she further damaged charlie's mental psychologist, and her mind automatically deleted memories of her death, and charlie believe she's alive and well. Weeks later Oliver returns after last 10 years and has to deal with Charlie's lost feelings and hope and suicide attempt.'' ❀ Equipment * Stolen keys: '''Charlie always has stolen keys, especially from Heaven academy, in case of emergency * ''Cell phone:' Charlie is always on the lookout for messages and on the internet for news. * ''Yellow glasses: he wears for fun only.'' * ''Notebook: Charlie always jot down things that seem important.'' * '''''Robotto: ❀ Relationships — Friends * Oliver Everdeen' ~ Charlie and Oliver are best friends since babies. Charlie felt abandoned and totally frustrated when Oliver moved to Finland since he was quite connected to Oliver. when Oliver started going to Heaven, he still has some negative feelings of separation and not being in touch with him for ten years and keeps fighting with Oliver. Even so, Charlie cares deeply about Oliver hoping to revive his friendship after his return to Countfield, since Charlie never completely gave up on seeing him. He thinks of Oliver as the kindest, smartest, most talented person he knows, always admiring his determination, even though charlie is a little angry at times. Charlie also always keeps many childhood memories in his room. He considers the time they spend together in Countfield now as the best time since. Although he is sometimes insensitive, Charlie and Oliver remain best friends, regardless of their choices and actions. Charlie doesn't want to lose Oliver again and has a desire to always be by his side. Charlie sometimes quietly likes to flirt a lot with Oliver, and jokes about marrying Oliver. Charlie also seems very thoughtful and curious about oliver and jealous relationships, and the way he looks at Oliver in quiet moments indicates more interest. He comments on him as cute on several occasions, and challenges Oliver to kiss him, and Oliver decides to kiss her innocently, Charlie will react very surprised and ashamed, and quite confused. Oliver refers to Charlie as his number one priority and everything that matters to him while constantly trying desperately to keep him by his side.Their relationship is complex and extensive, and they really feel something for each other. * ''Elizabeth Shawn ~ Elizabeth and Charlie became very close friends after Oliver left for Finland. Charlie describes in Elizabeth as his '' precious star . rejuvenated his life after his father left, his mother tried to kill himself and Oliver left him behind. They both used to have lots of fun times and spent a lot of time in the tree house where it was just him and Oliver in the old days.Charlie developed a deep trust and naive love in Elizabeth, rivaled only by her friendship with Oliver, and planned to make the city in chaos but she died brutally in a mysterious car accident before they could do so. Charlie totally refuses to talk about Elizabeth, always being upside down or rather angry at the subject of her death. * ''Alicia Taylor ''~ * ''Eddie Franklin ''~ * ''Darla We ''~ * ''Parker Alter ''~ * ''Tobias Mogi ''~ * ''Hackers ''~ * ''Lewis Winston ''~ — '''''Family * Ariel Collins ~ * Dean Collins ~ * Claire Collins ~ — Enemies * Theodore Wyles ''~ * ''Mr Kageyama ~ * Griffin ~ * Dean Collins ~ * Lewis Winston ( By time ) ''~ * ''Family Winston ~ * Alicia Taylor ( By time ) ~ ❀ Symbolism — Spirit Animal — Name Meaning ❀ Trivia